Abilities
Abilities can belong to Creatures or Artifacts. Abilities may be Rank I, II, III, or IV and this indicates how likely the ability is to happen. Each rank increases ability's proc chance by 10%. Abilites' ranks increase along with cards' ranks. Acid Trap Creature can deal damage equal to 20% of the attack stat to any enemy creature that enters the battlefield. Trigger: enemy creature entering the battlefield. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Malevolus Area of Effect The creature can attack all enemies when played. Trigger: entering the battlefield. If it procs creature will target all lanes in all its attacks until it dies. Cards with this ability: Helebrio's Wand, Thundermaul Backs to Wall All allies' attack power increases by 30% when player's mage takes damage. Trigger: own mage hit. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Elepheleon, Eraxylon, Ice Elemental, Lukine Mantle, Manticore Body Sacrifice Each turn, the creature drains its own health for increased attack power. Trigger: beginning of a turn. Cards with this ability: Elapholith, Vampyressa Cannot Block The creature's opponent attacks the mage directly. Trigger: opponent entering the battlefield in front of creature with this ability. If it procs that opponent will not be able to hit this creature and will attack a mage instead in all his attacks until it dies. Cards with this ability: Spectral Falcon Charge Can also deal damage to the target's neighbour on a successful attack. Trigger: attacking. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Auroch, Battle Bear, Thrasher, Tremor Worm, Vodyanoi Cloak Can make the opponent attack a random ally creature. Trigger: entering the battlefield. If it procs, opponent in front of this creature will attack a random target during his next attack. Cards with this ability: Cloak of Darkness, Drakrill Mantle, Feth, Nestor Confuse A successful hit can make the target attack itself. Trigger: attacking. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Fallen Angel, Ferradren, Sphinx Claw, Will-o-Wisp Death Surge When this creature dies, it speeds up its least healthiest ally. Trigger: death. Cards with this ability: Behemoth, Phial of Souls Death Trap When in play, can kill an enemy creature moving to the front line of battle. Trigger: enemy creature entering the battlefield. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Heodan's Avatar Double Attack The creature can strike twice on each attack. Trigger: attacking. Cards with this ability: Cirroleth, Crazed Lamias, Hullkarren, Lorien's Lance Draining Aura Attacker can lose 20% attack power when it damages the creature. Trigger: being hit. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Amia, Dullahan, Engazer Eyes, Lich Entangle An attacker that damages the creature can be incapacitated for 3 turns. Trigger: being attacked. May activate multiple times. Cards with this ability: Kulking, Patasola, Rootweaver, Tarankor Flowing Attack Even on a miss, the creature still deals damage. Trigger: missing with an attack. Cards with this ability: Assassin's Mask, Gladiator, Wolf Totem Gang Up When damaged makes all allies attack the strongest enemy creature. Trigger: being attacked. Cards with this ability: Imp, Grimgask Go for the Throat When any creature nears death, show no mercy by attacking with full strength. Trigger: enemy creature's health dropping below 40%. This ability will activate outside of creature's turn. Cards with this ability: Cernunnos Hand of Fate When this card is drawn from the deck, the fastest enemy dies instantly. Trigger: being drawn into the staging area. Cards with this ability: Anubis Harden When ally is damaged, 40% chance of gaining health. Trigger: Cards with this ability: Dread Elemental Hold the Line When dying, forces the strongest opponent creature to attack the player's healthiest ally. Trigger: death. Cards with this ability: Centaur, Pact Amulet, Sword of the Vanguard Infected When dying, can deal damage to enemy. Trigger: death. Cards with this ability: Engorged, Gladiator Spider, Marras, Plague Elf Inspiring Example When summoned, increases the attack power of friendly creatures. Trigger: entering the battlefield. Bonus is removed from allies upon this creature's death. Cards with this ability: Iris, Sacred Bow Mind the Gap Friendly creatures shift one place when the player's mage takes damage. Trigger: own mage hit. Cards with this ability: Ethermancer, Mender Enchantress, Reaver Natural Armor When hit, the creature can also dealsdamage to its attacker. Trigger: being attacked. Cards with this ability: Bramble, Dread Rask, Priomor, Shockhorn Protection from Ethereal Reduces damage from ethereal creatures by 15%. Trigger: being attacked. Cards with this ability: Heodan's Amulet Riddler Can slow all enemies by 1 when summoned. Trigger: entering the battlefield. Cards with this ability: Manakros, Orb of Dold, Rahko, Sphinx Riposte Can counter attack the enemy when damaged. Trigger: being attacked. Cards with this ability: Battleforged, Mythbreaker Shadow Poison Enemies take 20% ongoing damage per turn for 4 turns. Trigger: attacking. Cards with this ability: Shadow Dragon Shifter Chance of swapping position with a random friendly creature each turn. Trigger: beginning of a turn. Cards with this ability: Ettin Shockwave Can wound all creatures when the creature is summoned. Trigger: entering the battlefield. Cards with this ability: Sangur Fiend, Ukko Speed of the Wind Increases speed of all allies by 1 when summoned. Trigger: entering the battlefield. Cards with this ability: Gauntlets of Speed, Ilmatar Stone Gaze When summoned, can incapacitate its opponent for 5 rounds Trigger: entering the battlefield. Cards with this ability: Archmage Emila, Basilisk, Gorgon, Ice Dragon Strength Stealer Can gain 20% attack power when an enemy dies. Trigger: any opponent creature dies. Cards with this ability: Cryophoenix, Fume Spitter, Jewel of Irridia, Overwatch, Praetor Stunning Mage Enemy creatures that damages your mage can be incapacitated for 5 rounds. Trigger: own mage hit. Cards with that ability: Naga Tentacle Strike When this creature lands a hit, it can incapacitate all enemies for 5 rounds. Trigger: attacking. Cards with this ability: Kraken, Undercity Feeder Trip to Hell On death, can remove its attacker from play. Trigger: death. Cards with this ability: Aspect of Origith, Baduhenna, Baphomet, Sir Halleal Turn the Tide If your mage health goes below 40%, makes the creature and all allies target all enemies. Trigger: own mage health goes below 40% while this creature is on board. Cards with this ability: Amaterasu Unblockable The creature attacks the mage directly. Trigger: entering the battlefield. If it procs, creature will continue to attack enemy mage directly until it dies. Cards with this ability: Cavewing Category:Spellstorm Category:Cards